Begging
by Woman-Like Girl
Summary: Dean and Sam go to eat lunch but Dean got something else on his mind. He wants to hear Sam beg. Wincest lemon everything society would kill me for XD. More than 2000 hits 8D Read and review pleaseeee!


**My first Supernatural fic so please be nice. I know it is sort of sick and I will go to hell for this but please review!!!**

* * *

**Begging**

Sam hated when Dean did that to him. They are in public! Someone could see what dean is doing, or worse, Sam could let out the moan he is trying so hard to keep to himself.

Dean continued stroking him very slowly, a slow torture. Sam wanted to scream for him to move faster, to make him come, but he knew he couldn't. At least not at the dinner were they were, not with all those people around.

He tried to pass the message by thrusting in Dean's hand but he seemed oblivious to the hint. Or he was just trying to tease Sam until he begged for more.

The waitress was coming and Sam did his best not to look like a total moron. But it couldn't be helped, his eyes were rolling, he was biting his lip so he wouldn't cry Dean's name. He hid his head in his arms and pretends to be sleepy. He heard Dean saying something to the waitress; something about coke with a lot of ice…he didn't care.

She left and he felt Dean's breath closer, his scent making intoxicating Sam, making him lose the little control he still had.

"Are you ok Sammy? You look a bit flushed." Dean said smirking, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Sam lifts his head just so he could look at Dean in the eye with an expression that said what-the-fuck-are-you-doing-to-me. But when he looked at Dean's lust filled eyes, he found no strength to glare, just beg.

"Dean…please…" there. He begged. Was that what he wanted, because if it was, he got it. Dean smirked again and Sam knew he had something on his mind.

"Please what Sammy?" God he hated Dean right now. Dean pressed his hand harder against Sam's cock and he let out small moan, biting his hand. Right now he couldn't take just the hand, he wanted Dean, and he wanted Dean so bad he could not take it any longer.

"I need you…want you…" he tried to mumble the words and Dean's eye grew darker. He knew Dean couldn't take much longer either. Still he kept his composure coming closer to Sam's ear, his breath tickling his skin, and for a second he pumped Sam, hard.

"Want me to do what Sam?" Dean asked, his voice hoarse, Sam bit his lip so hard he almost drew blood, he was so close. But again, Dean stopped.

"Want you…" pant" to fuck me…" that was it. That was all Dean needed to hear. He took his hand of Sam's pants, and casually they made their way to the bathroom, which thank God was empty.

Before Sam could even close the door properly, he was pushed inside one of the bathroom boxes and pinned against the wall. Dean's hand worked their way taking off Sam's shirt.

Dean kissed Sam hungrily, lustfully, slow at first, taking his time in exploring his mouth than fast, battling with his tongue. He reluctantly left Sam's mouth to explore his neck. He nipped and sucked everywhere leaving marks, trails of where his mouth had been, marking Sam as his.

Sam put his arms around Dean's shoulder and grabbed his hair, biting his lip; trying his best not to yell his brother's name. Even though Sam was taller and supposed to be as strong as his brother, Dean was always dominating, demanding, and Sam loved it.

Dean continued his way on Sam, now on his chest, playing with his nipples, Sam couldn't take it, it was just too much for him – especially when Dean pressed closer, and their arousals met.

"Dean!" he whispered, not finding his voice to say anything any louder than that. Dean stopped his nipping and looked back at him. He kissed Sam pressing his body closer, Sam moaning in his mouth, he needed more, so much more.

Dean stopped and took his own short off, allowing Sam to admire his well tone torso for a while before making his way down onto Sam's pants.

Dean unbuttoned his pants and pulled everything down; freeing Sam's aching cock Dean looked up at Sam and smirked. When Dean engulfed Sam, all he could do was moan Dean's name loud and clear, and try to stop his knees on giving up on him.

Sam knew what Dean was doing; he was teasing him, making him beg for more just like he did a couple of minutes ago.

He licked Sam slowly, than faster, his head bobbing, as Sam watched himself disappear in Dean's mouth and he knew he was coming just by the sight of it.

"Dean…I am…" he couldn't find words anymore, he had completely lost control. As Dean realized that Sam was near, he stopped sucking him standing up again, licking his lips in a seductive way.

Sam missed the warmth that was in his cock just a second ago.

"Dean that is just not fair…" he said between pants. Dean grinned and kissed him, Sam could taste himself in Dean's but he didn't care, everything was just a big erotic blur. "Dean…do it please…" Sam begged again. Dean smirked in his mouth, leaving it and nipping his earlobe.

"Do what?" he asked. God what the fuck was wrong with him today? Was he going to make Sam beg for everything? And why was that making Sam feel even more aroused?"

"Fuck me…hard…now." He said putting one leg around Dean's hip. He still had his pants on. But the bulge on it was unmistakable; he was just as aroused as Sam or even more.

"No need to ask me twice." He said in a seductive voice and let his pants drop at his knees, Sam clutched his base to keep himself from coming, seeing Dean like that, knowing what he was going to do, was just about enough. Dean smirked and got the lube he carried in the pocket of his pants. He always carried it in case something like this came up. He put some on his index and middle finger, Sam's legs o both sides of his hip, ready for him.

He pushed one finger in and Sam moaned loud. The pain was almost inexistent; Dean pushed another finger in making scissoring movements with both of them.

"Dean…I can't take it much longer…" he said and Dean withdrew his fingers hearing a complain from his brother. He passed the lube on his cock and stared at Sam.

"Ready?" he asked and Sam nodded. Dean slowly pushed himself inside of Sam, careful not to hurt him. When he was totally inside he didn't move, allowing Sam to adjust and savoring the moment and the feeling himself. Soon Sam was thrusting against him and Dean began to move again slowly, in and out trying not to lose control.

"Dean…faster..." Sam begged and Dean lost it. He fucked Sam fast and dirty, quickly entering him with all of his strength, trying to find the spot that made Sam cry out in pleasure.

He changed the angle he was thrusting and found the bundle of nerves deep inside Sam.

"Yes, Dean…ah…faster…harder…" Sam said between pants and long languorous moans. Dean pulled in and out of him, hitting his prostate every time, always faster, harder like he asked. Sam's cock was begging for attention and Dean gave it, as he pumped Sam, he wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked fast, the way Sam liked it. He felt Sam tighten against him and he knew he couldn't take much longer, with two or three thrusts more, he was coming.

"Sam!" he cried out his name as he spilled his seed deep inside him. Sam arched his back as he came in Dean's hand crying out his name. He planned to take longer, he wanted to feel Dean inside of him for as long as he could, he wanted Dean to pump hard against him until his body gave out but feeling Dean inside of him, shooting his warm seed deep inside, crying out his name, it was all too much for Sam.

He stayed there, legs around Dean's hip, housing Dean inside of him, feeling completely exhausted knowing he wouldn't be able to walk straight, but not really caring.

"We should do this again…some other time." Dean said, his voice low, his hand caressing Sam's chest. He noticed that the other hand was full with cum, and wondered what Sam tasted like.

Sam watched with sick fascination as Dean licked the cum out of his hand and before he could notice he was hard again. Dean looked at Sam's cock than back at Sam and smirked.

"Or perhaps we should repeat again now?" he asked and Sam felt he get hard inside of him, letting out a low moan." So Sam…what do you want me to do?" he asked and Sam knew he would have to beg again…it would be a long, pleasurable, day…and maybe night too.


End file.
